


Robo-bladder

by fightableomo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Humiliation, M/M, NSFW, Omorashi, Public Humiliation, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Remember robo bladders and undertale :)))))))))Anyway, social stigma makes mettaton pee-shy
Relationships: Alphys & Mettaton (Undertale), Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Kudos: 16





	Robo-bladder

**Author's Note:**

> i like mettaton as a sub, i also think he'd be a good baby. i'm not ashamed of this one. no. i have worse.

Mettaton on hated getting error messages. They weren't damaging to his reputation per se-his eyes just went static for a split second as his body warned him something was or was about to go horribly wrong. So error messages weren't the bad part, it was what the brought. They either incapacitated him or made him look like an idiot in public, and if he was on a live show or surrounded by paps, he couldn't have that. As a result, he always took care of his body and knew everything about it. 

Knowing envy thing about himself was easy so long as he didn't get too many upgrades. In fact, that's why it took him so long to get his Mettaton Ex body, he needed to learn about it. 

His least favorite kinds of upgrades were kinds that needed to take place immediately. Like the water cooler one. He'd have to drink water every so often to cool off his engine. He didn't understand it all, but water went in, it evaporated, then it collected somewhere else and he had to empty it out so he didn't ruin any wires. The whole thing scared him even though Dr. Alphys assured him it w safe and there was an emergency release in case he didn't feel when the water reached the sensor. 

Still, he had her talk him through the first time he had to change the water, to which she responded it wasn't appropriate at all. That day he learned he would lose viewers if he talked about it in public, did it in public or had friends with him. Needless to say, he avoided changing out the water since. 

It wasn't that bad actually. The water had been activating his sensor for the past day, but it was okay, it didn't stop him from doing things like going on double dates with Alphys and Undyne, though he was currently third wheeling since Papyrus was in the ball pit.

He leaned back in his chair, checking out his stocks and ratings as well as occasionally tweeting, anything to make his online presence bigger and his actual presence in the arcade smaller. 

Everything was fine, mediocre and not great, but fine, until a warning sign flashes across his sight: WARNING. EMERGENCY RELEASE ON WATER TANK WILL ACTIVATE SOON.

Mettaton had to stop himself from theatrically gasping. Slowly, as not to appear suspicious, he straightened his back and tapped Alphys’ shoulder. “I need you to take me home right now.” 

Alphys slowly turned her head towards him only to give him an annoyed stare, “Is this because your date is in the ball pit? Because you can go join him.” 

“No, this isn't about that. Besides, what more can you expect from a blind date?” He lazily looked at Undyne, “No offense,” 

The tall girl stood up, “Just because you said no offense, I'm going to take offense.” 

He rolled his eyes, “Whatever. Anyways, Alphys, take me home. Now.” 

“No. I'm having fun, and contrary to newest internet polls, not everything revolves around you.” 

He scoffed, “Of course not. But I still think that my friend would care enough about me to take me home when obviously there's something wrong.” 

Undyne raised a brow, as if silently calling his bluff. 

Alphys, however, took his words much more seriously. “Something’s wrong?” She turned fully to him, “What is it? Why didn't you say so in the first place? I have some tools in my purse if it's bad enough.” 

“No no no.” He put up both hands, “You aren't going to crack me open in public. We have to go home.” 

“Nonsense. If something's wrong, we need to take care of it now, you probably only have a couple minutes before something goes wrong, and I can't drive home in that time. Let me take a look.” 

“No, I'm pretty sure I have more than a couple minutes.”

She was silent for a minute, “Kay. Well, will you tell me what this mystery ailment is?” 

He bit his lip. “Uh, no,” 

“Then it just sounds like you're trying to get out of a date.” She turned back to give Undyne her undivided attention. 

Mettaton groaned and stood up. He grabbed Alphys’ arm and dragged her away, far enough to be out of earshot of everyone in the establishment. 

She looked pissed, “What do you need?” 

“I  _ need _ you to drive me home.” 

She sighed, “I'm not doing that. Especially if you won't tell me what's wrong.” 

He huffed and shifted his weight so one hip was cocked, “Fine. I got a warning message about my water tank. I need you to take me home so I can take care of it.” 

“That's a waste of time, just go to the bathroom here.” 

He was silent for a moment, “You said I couldn't… You know, in public.”

“Public bathrooms aren't that public. Besides, no one can see you in a stall and it's socially acceptable. If you only want to use your private bathroom, then take care of this at home before you go anywhere. You're supposed to do this once a day, and you wouldn't have gotten that message unless you've ignore this for a day or two.” 

“Or, unless I've been drinking lots of water.” He pointed out, getting a little nervous. 

“I've seen you, and you haven't had anything to drink.” She crossed her arms. 

“Fine, I haven't done anything since you showed me how the first time. It scares me okay? There's so much negative stigma surrounding it and it freaks me out. My ratings are going down by just talking about it, I can feel it. Plus, you forced it on me without explaining it, and I have to use it.” 

“Yeah! Or you'll die! And stop referring to it as it. It's a water cooling system that resembles a bladder. But that's not the point, just because you're scared doesn't mean you can ignore it! You haven't changed out the water in three days? Do you realize that you could ruin your entire body? God you're so stupid.” 

He turned his head up at her and crossed his arms to feign anger, though her words kind of hurt. “I don't appreciate your tone. Just take me home instead of yelling at me.” 

She sighed, “Just go to the bathroom already.” 

He was about to say something, but the warning flashed again. He didn't have a much time he was guessing. With an irritated huff he turned away from Alphys, only to spot Undyne walking towards them. Immediately, he froze to his spot. 

Alphys smiled at the other girl as she stopped by the two, “Sorry, we're we taking too long?” 

She shrugged, “I didn't really care. But it sounded like you two were fighting and I came to see what was up.”

Mettaton forced himself to say something, “So you heard what we were saying?” 

“Sort of. Mostly I just heard loud.” 

That was awful, that meant others could have heard everything. He didn't even register that another message flickered across his sight. 

The only thing that brought him back was Undyne shouting ‘Gross.’ 

Everything from the past two seconds flooded back to him. Alphys had a concerned looking face painted on her face, Undyne was horrified, Papyrus was headed over, and several people in the establishment looked horrified or concerned, some were taking pictures. Oh, and one important thing-the emergency release was triggered and water was gushing out from between his legs.

His face turned dark as he clenched his legs together. It did nothing except make Alphys wince. 

After his stream died down, she put a hand on his arm, “Let's go home now.” 

He just nodded. 


End file.
